


Same girl

by tcourtois



Category: Football RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-19
Updated: 2015-01-19
Packaged: 2018-03-08 06:50:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3199553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tcourtois/pseuds/tcourtois





	Same girl

“I can’t believe that you’re dragging me to a dance lesson.” I whined to my friend. Maria was tolerating zero bullshit today, and I was morally obligated as her best friend to go with her and show her some support. Why she thought that she needed dance lessons though, I did not know. She was the best dancer that I had ever seen and not at all clumsy like I was. I would, almost definitely, fall over my own feet today and have everyone laugh at me. I really really hoped that it was a beginner’s class, but my luck never worked that way.

“Camila you are coming with me and this is the end of the discussion.” She looked at me, pointing a finger at me. I knew that there was absolutely no way of getting out of it.

“Fine.” I gave in to her, easily. She knew that I would, she knew that I would always give in to her wishes. I picked up the ridiculous pair of shoes that she insisted that I take with me and stomped to the door childishly, making as much noise as possible.

“Mila stop that!” she shouted.

I know she appreciates my behaviour really.

*

I yawned as we pulled up outside the dance studio. “I’m tired let’s go home now and order pizza.”

“Mila it’s only 1pm.” She laughed.

Rumbled.

I got out of the car with her, carrying the shoes carefully so that I wouldn’t drop them on my feet and seriously injure myself. Maria would have found that funny and ironic at the same time. Injured by a pair of shoes that I didn’t want to wear in the first place.

~

We went inside and I was listening intently to the instructor because let’s face it if I didn’t listen then I would only fall flat on my face sooner than anticipated. I looked around the room, and to my surprise it was not the crowd that I had expected. I had expected some really hard-core amazing dancers but the people there looked like they were kind of average, not me average, but not bad/borderline good.

There were even a few guys which I hadn’t expected either, and that made me nervous. Embarrassing yourself in front of people of your own gender is bad enough, but embarrassing yourself in front of the opposite gender is catastrophic. I wanted to go home, crawl beneath my duvet, order a pizza from the safety of beneath the duvet, cry, watch Netflix and play Fifa in that exact order.

The guy next to me seemed to be having the same thought that I was, I leant in close to him while Maria was off talking to someone else about something.

“Did you get dragged here by someone too?” I asked.

He laughed, nodding and pointing at the person beside him, trying not to draw attention to what he was doing. I covered my mouth to stifle the giggle that was threatening to escape.

“Me too.” I whispered, pointing at Maria who now looked like she was having a heated debate with a blonde girl. Maria had a ferocious temper so the blonde would be in real trouble if she had pushed the wrong buttons. I did not want to see that, but maybe then we would be thrown out of here so that would cut things nice and short.

“Want to sneak away?” He asked.

“Please, I barely know you.” I laughed, shaking my head. “So, when should we make a break for it?” I asked.

“Well I would say in the next break. Go towards the kitchen as if you’re going to get a drink, then run out of the front door, no one will know. It’s a fool proof plan. I’m Marcel by the way.” He held out his hand to me, and I shook it. It felt weird to me to be shaking hands with someone, I hadn’t had to do that in a very long time.

“My name is Camila and you might have noticed, I’m odd.” Maria came back over then so we shut up, just glancing at each other and trying not laugh because we had an escape plan.

~

Marco

When Marcel came back he was not alone. Robin and I had been playing on the PlayStation all day and honestly, we were starting to get a little frustrated with each other, so he was a welcome distraction from that. The girl he had brought back with him, well, she was a welcome distraction too.

I thought she just looked adorable. She was short, with light brown hair which fell down to just below her elbows, the ends of it were a lighter colour than the rest of it. And she looked shy. Marcel obviously hadn’t explained to her what he was bringing her into. Robin was being really polite and asking her about herself, what her name was, where she worked, what her hobbies were, and how they had met. He was questioning her, Camila as if he were greeting Marcel’s girlfriend. I really hoped that was not their status, because as I stared at the pretty little blonde, I didn’t want to think of her being with my best friend. I wanted to think of her with me, and me only.

I wanted to run my fingers through her hair, from the dark hair at the top, to the lightest at the bottom.

She was talking to Robin about all the things she loved, and mentally I was ticking off all of the qualities that I wanted in a girl, there was not one quality that she did not have, and she was funny in her own odd little way. I watched her mannerisms as she told her stories, and she intrigued me immensely.

As I watched her, I knew that Marcel was doing the same, and I felt a pang of guilt. He liked her too, and in all fairness, he saw her first. I made up my mind that I would back away from her and let her be with Marcel. Or, because she was not a prize to win and I would not treat her like one, I would let her decide which one of us she liked the best. I hoped that she would surprise both of us and pick Robin.

*

As she spoke to Robin I dragged Marcel by the arm into the kitchen.

“Do you like her?” I asked, outright and straight to the point. I would not go around in circles with Marcel and avoid the question because I knew that I needed a straight answer.

“I do.” He said, nodding. Then he looked at me seriously, and placed his hand on my shoulder. “But Marco, I have just seen the way you were watching her, and I think that maybe after your injury, missing the world cup, and your break up with Caro…you deserve the happiness more than I do.”

“Are you really telling me to go for it?” I was a little taken aback by what he had said, there must have been more motivation in his words than just him wanting me to be happy. “Is there something you’re not telling me Marcel?” I grumbled.

“She has a hot friend.”


End file.
